Roronoa Zoro
'Roronoa Zoro '''is a character from ''One Piece. He appeared in the 70th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Zoro VS Erza, where he fought against Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. He was voiced by Kaiji Tang. History Roronoa Zoro trained as a swordsman at a very young age at the Shimotsuki Village dojo, where he gained experience in the way of the sword. When his childhood friend Kuina died, he honored her legacy by inheriting her sword, and created his signature "Santoryu" which had him use three swords at once. He went of to find Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, the best swordsman in the world so he could take the title from him, but was captured by a Marine Corp after saving a little girl from the Captain's son's dog. He would eventually meet Monkey D. Luffy, and after rescuing him, agreed to a part of Luffy's crew as Luffy's first mate. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Roronoa Zoro * Height: 5'11''/181 cm * Age: 21 * Birthday: November 11 * Bounty: 320,000,000 belly * Former Occupation: Bounty Hunter * Member of the Straw Hat Pirates * Trained under Dracule Mihawk * Awful sense of direction Arsenal & Skills * Santoryu: Three-Sword Style * Oni Giri * Tatsu Maki * 1080 Pound Cannon * Kyutoryu: Nine Sword Style * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Feats * Cut through a mountain-sized man * Dodged point-blank cannon fire * Decapitated a dragon * Survived certain death from Kuma * Moved 9000 miles per hour * Strong enough to lift a building * Survived 30 million volts of electricity * Defeated Mr. 1 * Punched a hole through a tidal wave Death Battle Quotes * Oh! Sorry lady. Could you point me in the way of the shipyard? I've been looking around for hours... * Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe later. * I told you I'm busy! * Well I guess we're doing THIS now... * Woah! What? * Neat trick... * Try laughing at this! * Ugh, don't start crying woman... * So much for all that "true strength" bullshit huh? * Bring it on! * You're not the only one who fights for their friends! * *s''igh* Now, where the hell is that shipyard?'' One Minute Melee Zoro appeared as a combatant in One Minute Melee, where he fought against Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin and won. Later, he appeared in episode Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3, where he, Luffy, and Ichigo are shown trying to find a way out of the forest. After the fight, they remain trapped in the forest, much to the dismay of Zoro, who uses his swords to outright attack the camera in frustration. DBX Zoro appeared as a combatant on DBX, where he fought against Himura Kenshin and won once again. Gallery Roronoa Zoro Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Zoro's got dance moves.gif Zoro After Taking Luffy's Pain.png|Roronoa Zora bleeding heavily and still standing Trivia * Zoro is the first ''One Piece ''character to appear in Death Battle. * Zoro and his opponent are the eleventh and twelfth Anime/Manga Combatants to be featured in Death Battle. the first being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy and Agumon and after them are Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace and Android 18 * Zoro's sprite comes from One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 - New World for Nintendo DS * Zoro is the 3rd male character to defeat a female character (the 1st two were Yoshi & Dante) * Zoro is the first character to appear in Death Battle, One Minute Melee, and DBX and win in all three series. The second was Raiden from Metal Gear. * Zoro is the first Shonen Jump character since Hercule Satan to win a Death Battle. * Zoro is the final DEATH BATTLE! Season 3 Winner. References * Roronoa Zoro on Wikipedia * Roronoa Zoro on the One Piece Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dual Wielders Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Pirate Category:One Piece Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Sword Wielders Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Ki Users